30 days of Heniken and Ceres
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: Done for the 30 day otp challenge. NedDen or DenNed...it depends.
1. Holding Hands

**Author's note:** So, here I picked up another challenge(Still working on the 100 themes xP) I'll publish as I have the drabble done. I wrote this at ten a.m. break at university, and just have the time to type it.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Hetalia

**Warnings:** Shounen ai

* * *

It was February when Netherlands decided to go and visit Denmark at his home. There was a huge amount of snow covering streets and roofs.

It was cold, extremely cold. Netherland was sure his lips were blue.

He got off the train to meet Denmark all happy, he jumped on him as soon as he crossed the road

"Lars! You don't know how I've been waiting!"

Lars slipped and they both fell on the cold floor "Hey, watch your actions!"

"Did you hurt yourself?" Denmark stretched a hand on Netherlands' knee. He was gloveless. They were bright red for the freezing temperatures; Lars took his hands in his

"Where are your gloves?"

"I forgot them at home, I was so excited I also forgot my wallet on the bed!"

What a kid he was!

Lars grabbed his hand "H..hey…we are in public…" stuttered Denmark, cheeks growing red

"So?"

"Are you really okay with this?"

"No problems at all. Besides, your fingers' gonna fall if you keep them exposed under these freezing temperatures"


	2. Cuddling somewhere

**Warnings:** Shounen ai

* * *

Netherlands was taking care of his flowers outside, there were plenty that needed to be transplanted into the ground, he was planning to use the blue and white color for the sides of the garden path. He was putting down the last vase when he felt someone's arms wrapping him from the back. Denmark nuzzled his nose against Netherlands' neck, who, caught by surprise almost made the vase fall on the ground.

"What do you exactly think you're doing?" he asked, stopping his activities

"Hug me"

"Mathias, I'm working right now, can't you wait until I'm finished?"

"Just a hug, nothing more" he said innocently

"But I'm filthy, look, I have grass and ground everywhere…"

"I don't care, I'm going to shower anyway" Mathias then kissed him on the cheek "Please, Lars…" he pleaded squeezing him a little bit more.

And there it came, there was nothing sweeter than Denmark looking for cuddles, and Lars couldn't resist. He sat back on the grass as the other climber on his lap, wrapping arms around his neck "I hope you're fine now…"

The other was grinning hear to hear, as he leaned his head on Netherland's warm chest "Sure…I love you so much…" he said, in a childish tone. Netherlands slowly stroked his hair, he knew Mathias loved it. He hummed contently as his boyfriend caressed and kissed him. What he didn't count was that Denmark would have fallen asleep in his arms, he felt his breath going steady, looking down, the Dane was completely asleep.

Netherlands chuckled as he stood up and carried him inside and put him on the couch. He pulled the blankets over him and kissed him on the forehead "You really are a child"


	3. GamingWatching a movie

"You stupid Pinstripe! Take this, and this and this! Dammit!"

Nothing to do, the little red creature on his go-kart fell from the circuit and Denmark threw his controller away "Lars! Come here!" he whined like a petulant child.

"What's the matter with you now? Are you playing that childish video game again?"

"It's not childish! It's difficult! I can't beat the stupid mouse here!"

Netherlands sat down beside him, the poor Crash abandoned on the Hot Air Skyway was cursing their make out session. At a certain point, the controller fell on the ground, the kart moved and the poor Bandicoot hit a piece of the track with an "Ouch"

Netherlands looked up at the screen "Can I try?"

"Wasn't it a _childish_ video game?"

"I'll show you that I'm right. Give me the controller"

"Here, you're free to lose. According to me, that rat is invincible, I kept trying all the afternoon long"

Netherlands restarted the race, Pinstripe was in first position, but he was able to avoid all the bombs "Well, you surely have style, but that's not enough to beat him"

At a certain point, Lars stopped Crash and sent him to the wrong direction "Hey what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up and look"

He accelerated the virtual car and jumped a piece on the track ending in the first position, and leaving Mathias with wide eyes "How…how…"

"Just like you've just seen. "

He repeated the action for the following two laps, defeating the so hated boss.

"And you've wasted your afternoon after that? You're such a kid!"


	4. On a date

**A/n: I'm so sorry, I haven't been updating this for quite a while now, but I had three exams in two weeks...and..you know what it means...  
**

* * *

**Day 4: On a Date**

Seeking for advices from Laura. Lars should have kept in his mind that he shouldn't have done it never again.

Their first year as a couple celebration was close, and he hadn't planned anything, just because he wasn't good at it.

"Maybe my little sister could tell me something…"

And so he made the worst decision of his life.

Obviously, Laura was all cheery and happy when he asked it "Don't worry brother! Leave it to me! I'll make sure everything will go right!"

As soon as Mathias arrived, Laura greeted him grinning ear to ear "So you're going to the skate rink? Lars told me, and it was such a brilliant idea of his!" Lars didn't have time to protest that Mathias had literally jumped on him.

And that's how he found himself dragged to the skate rink. His sister knew how much he hated skating, she chose the rink above all the places, without even warning!

It was useless to complain now, though. The damage had already been done. Besides, Mathias looked so happy that turning down the propose would have made him sad. Lars didn't want that.

While Lars was still lacing his skates, Mathias was already on the rink jumping and pirouetting (and sometimes, making poor and innocent people fall).

The Dutch, reluctantly (and not without problems) got closer to the rink. His boyfriend was waving his arms in the air "Laaars! Hurry up! The ice will melt!"

Actually, that was all he was wishing for.

As one foot was on the ice, Lars already felt his balance to vanish, and as if it wasn't enough, his partner wasn't exactly the calmest boy around. The Dane came over him, skating dangerously quick, and tried to catch him; Lars flinched a bit, but luckily the other kept him in place "…you psycho killer…"

"Come on, let's skate around until we can't feel our legs anymore!"

"Wait! I do—"

Pretending that Lars wasn't saying anything (or maybe without even listening), Mathias grabbed his hand and dragged his poor boyfriend along with him.

Netherlands was getting furious, everyone there was staring and giggling at his clumsiness. This just gave him nerves.

Things got even worse when Mathias, taken by his enthusiasm, let go of Netherlands' hand, and the poor boy fell with his ass on the ice.

Enraged like a lion, he tried to stand up but the ice was just too damn slippery, and he could achieve nothing, on top of that all, Mathias was doing nothing to help, he just laughed his ass off at the other's (vain) struggles.

"I swear I'll kill you…as soon as I get back on my feet…"

When he was finished laughing, Mathias offered his hand to his boyfriend and helped him up again.

The scene repeated almost every ten minutes, until Lars' ass was protesting so loud that they had to quit for the day.

Lars was sure he had lost a good part of his vertebras and that even his hips were badly injured.

He has never been happier that the night came before that day.

He found a cup of hot something in front of him and Mathias was grinning happily.

They sat on the couch in comfortable silence, just enjoying their drinks. When they were finished, Mathias put the empty cups back on the coffee table and turned towards his boyfriend, giving him a kiss on the cheek "This was the best anniversary, ever! Thank you!"

Lars shifted closer, brushing their lips together. Feeling a warm tongue caressing his bottom lip, Lars opened his mouth, letting his partner in gladly.

When the tongue was halfway in, Lars shut his teeth, making the poor Mathias jump back in tears

"W…what…what have you just done…? " he complained, holding his mouth protectively.

Netherlands sat back and lit a cigarette "That's for have making fun of me at the rink. You can call it a payback"


End file.
